Give It To Me
by HeyIt'sME2610
Summary: Chad want someone to give it to him, who will be willing enough to supply his needs? Sonny, Tawni? One of the boys perhaps? M for themes.  It's not very long sorry! PLEASE REVIEW


**Give It To Me**

**Summary:**** Chad want someone to give it to him, who will be willing enough to supply his needs? Sonny, Tawni? One of the boys perhaps? M for themes. It's not very long sorry! PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. **

**NPOV**

He needed it and he needed it now, he had been asking around the studio the whole day just for a little bit of it. . He hadn't had it in such a long time, he really did need it now. Chad was walking around his dressing room pondering how he was going to get someone to give it to him. Life was so frustrating. Chad paced around for a further 20 minutes until an idea formed in his head.

"Chad Dylan Cooper to set." Called the director over the intercom, Chad groaned and left his dressing room, he would just have to wait until filming was done.

Meanwhile, over at the So Random! set Sonny was quite happily lounging around in the Prop House, she had been here for 4 months now and she had thoroughly enjoyed it, however one thing, just one thing was bugging her, Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes, the CDC himself, always barging his way over to So Random! and annoying the hell out of her cast mates and herself. Everywhere he went his ego trailing behind him, soaking up all the attention.

Sonny got up from the green sofa in the Prop House and walked slowly to her dressing room. She shut the wooded door behind her and sat down at her dressing table. She picked up her first fan letter, no, not the one she wrote to herself but the first one that she opened after Tawni had stored them in her pillow.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I love you one So Random! You are the funniest and prettiest, despite what Tawni says!_

_Love, Your Number One Fan xx_

So it wasn't very long, but Sonny was happy with it, she smiled to herself when she heard that Chad was being called to set. Well hey, at least she now had an hour or so to herself without Chad interrupting her. Sonny chose this time to practice the lines for a new sketch that they would be performing in two days.

Sonny used the hour until Chad was bound to come and annoy her to paint her nails, she rifled through the box of nail paint she had and decided on: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green and Blue, almost all the colours of the rainbow, she painted each nail carefully and slowly. When she had finished she watched and episode of The Simpsons until she was sure that her nails were definitely dry.

"Knock knock." Chad knocked on the door and opened it. Sonny looked over to the door with a smile on her face, which when she saw Chad changed into a frown.

"What do you want Chad?" She asked harshly.

"Why do you always think I want something from you?" Which in this case, he did, and he still needed it, one more minute and he thought he was going to die.

"Because it's you." Sonny said; she stood up from the leopard print couch and folded her arms.

"That hurts me Sonny." Chad said feigning hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Hey, I was wondering, would you do something for me, please?" Chad asked the brunette in front of him.

"Depends."

"You'll enjoy it." Chad said with a smirk. Sonny's eyes widened a little and she looked puzzled at Chad.

"Sure?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Yep, now listen, I want you to guess what I want you to give me." Chad said slowly and huskily. Sonny gulped and nodded her head.

"Okay." She agreed shakily.

"Good." Chad said, inching closer to her.

"Good." Sonny shot back with a smile.

"Fine." Chad whispered in her ear, Sonny shivered at the feeling Chad was giving her.

"Fine." Sonny rasped back. Chad tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her face.

"Now listen, I haven't known you very long and I shouldn't be asking you for this so soon, but I really need it badly." Chad started. What did he want? Sonny thought to herself.

"I haven't had it for a while and I can already feel it going in good and hard and coming out nice and soft." Sonny's face contorted into a confused expression, Chad was still standing strangely close and made her legs feel like jelly.

"If you would do this for me no one would ever know." Chad continued slowly into her ear. "I am sure you can satisfy my needs and I'd be very grateful if you would."

"I am very desperate and I need your help." Many thoughts were racing through Sonny's brain as Chad continued.

"You must think by now that I have a lot of nerve but I can feel my tongue wrapping around it and sucking out all the juices until it's very dry." Sonny mentally almost puked, what on earth did he want to her to do to him.

"I am not going to beat around the bush any longer so." Sonny breathed a sigh of relief as she realised that Chad would tell her sooner or later. Chad pulled his head back and looked at Sonny's mortified expression. He chucked to himself.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked, her face bright red.

"Nothing." Chad said. "So what do you say, will you give it to me?" Chad asked.

"NO! No! I most definitely will NOT give it to you, Chad I'm 17, not flipping 25." Sonny said waving her arms around.

"Aww Sonny, please I need it, now." Chad stressed.

"Go ask someone else." Sonny turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Sonny, I was only going to ask..."

"Ask what Chad, if I could give it to you." Sonny started.

"No." Chad said simply.

"What then?" Sonny asked annoyed, why couldn't he go and get someone else to do it for him, why her, she was 17.

"Do you have any gum?"

**AHAHAHA, you dirty minded people! Aww I love you all really, now I would love you more if you would ever so nicely review? PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! *Smiles***

**But seriously, did you like it? Here's a thought, tell me in a REVIEW! **

**Love, HeyItsME2610 xxx**


End file.
